(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a row-vector norm comparison method and a row-vector norm comparison apparatus for an inverse matrix. In particular, the present invention relates to a row-vector norm comparison method and a row-vector norm comparison apparatus for an inverse matrix of a 4×4 matrix for design of a multiple antenna system.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In a mobile communication system, a base station and a terminal transmit/receive a call with multiple antennas, thereby improving signal reliability. The multiple antenna system that transmits/receives a call with the multiple antenna may be designed by using a 4×4 matrix.
The multiple antenna system designed with the 4×4 matrix requires row-vector norm comparison for an inverse matrix in order to execute a detection algorithm for transmitted/received signal prediction.
To this end, a method that calculates an inverse matrix of the 4×4 matrix constituting the multiple antenna system, and performs the row-vector norm comparison for the inverse matrix based on the calculation result, has been used.
To calculate the inverse matrix of the 4×4 matrix requires many operations and the structure becomes complex, which makes it difficult to design a multiple antenna system. In order to solve this problem, various studies on technology and systems capable of easily calculating the inverse matrix of the 4×4 matrix with a simple operation structure have been undertaken.
However, there has been no suggested system that performs row-vector norm comparison for an inverse matrix directly from the 4×4 matrix constituting the multiple antenna system.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.